


监禁play

by linzige



Category: Frozen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzige/pseuds/linzige
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 62





	监禁play

天空始终阴沉沉的，像是被一块巨大的幕布包裹着，沉闷的空气压得人有些喘不过气。是暴风雨的前兆。

果不其然，夜晚降临时分，天空划过一道突如其来的闪电，像是劈开了整个夜幕，随后大雨倾泻而下，如瀑布般来势汹涌。

Elsa有些担心的望着窗外。她所处的房间位于城堡的最低层，但壁炉中跃动的火焰早已将屋子的每一寸都烤的暖烘烘的。

在这样的天气里能窝在温暖的房间相当惬意，但Elsa有些不安地小幅度扭动着双手。铁器在温热的空气也很难变得舒适。

双手长时间被冰凉的铁器困在其中，若不是五指还能交织缠绕在一起，Elsa毫不怀疑她的双手会因为失血坏死。

Anna没有来。

她的妹妹，Arendelle的女王，她今天还没有来。

Elsa的身上还穿着加冕日的礼服，这是Anna为她准备的，完全严密贴合她身体的每一寸皮肤，柔顺的布料包裹着前女王身体姣好的曲线，甚至还随着她的身体扭动的幅度摩擦着她胸前的乳尖。

这种感觉太奇妙了，Elsa只感觉耳尖滚烫，她羞怯的停止小幅度的磨蹭着身体，在昏暗的火光下，身体的变化格外隐秘又放肆。

在Anna给她准备了衣物……可那其中并不包括内衣。每天她的妹妹一本正经的替姐姐换上这套她熟悉的服装，又用手指划过她柔顺的肌肤，最后强硬地扼住她的下颚，恩赐给她一个充满欲望的吻，再离开这间地下囚牢。

没有人知道Arendelle的女王，Anna陛下囚禁在地下牢房的是她的亲生姐姐，前任女王Elsa殿下。

Elsa安静地看着跃动的火焰，早已经过了Anna往日来的时间。事实上在这间地牢里并没有什么能告诉她时间的东西，比如一块钟表，或者任何其他的东西。

只是她的身体已经为即将到来的情事做好了准备，她轻轻张口，喘息也断断续续地从她的喉咙里溢出来。

不…她本来只想说句话而已…Elsa慌乱地咬住下唇，下颚线因为牙齿的咬合而紧绷。她直起了腰身，白金色的发丝洒在美妙的身体曲线上。

像是有潺潺的水流从她的四肢汇聚，集中在小腹处，再随着热气蒸腾成雾气。

她身体的每一寸，都在渴望着Anna的触碰，可这并不是Elsa想要的。

妹妹，Anna是她的妹妹。她的年纪还小，在撒旦的引诱下初尝禁果，可Elsa，她是长姐，她怎么能继续让她的妹妹深陷泥沼呢？

同样的，Elsa也不能原谅，沉醉在这欲望中的自己。

她的记忆恍惚间回到了不久前，她的魔法在加冕日上失控，她踩在湖面上仓皇出逃，可却在半路被她的妹妹，被她关在门外十三年的妹妹拦住了。

她乖顺地跟随着Anna回到了Arendelle，她的妹妹将她藏在最深处的地下囚牢里，在地精的帮助下解决了寒冬，又在女王失踪的情况下加冕，成为了新的女王。

当Anna再次推开这扇门的时候，她的姐姐正安静地坐在床边，柔和朦胧的月光洒在她的脸上，让Elsa美好的像是坠入人间的芙丽雅。

Anna吞了吞口水，一个成年人和另一个成年人，在昏暗狭小的空间，会发生些什么？特别是她的姐姐还拥有无人能及的美貌，精致的五官，和纤细的、足以勾起她欲望的白皙脖颈。

她听从了毒蛇的耳语，用犬齿轻轻咬进了苹果鲜嫩多汁的果肉里。Elsa的呻吟声随着她的动作猛的拔高，像是一剂强力的催情剂。

Anna用粗糙的舌尖点上了果核，清甜的苹果香气弥萦绕在她的鼻尖，这令人着迷的气味迫使她更深地进入了Elsa。

舌尖挤开柔嫩的软肉，Anna忘情地吮吸着甜蜜的果汁，Elsa的双腿在颤抖，她拼命弓起身体想要躲开来自Anna的进攻，Anna听得到支离破碎的言语从滚过Elsa的舌尖，再轻巧的跳到半空中。

分不清是她的唾液还是Elsa分泌出的液体，铺在床上的床单早已一片湿润，Elsa想逃，可她的双手已经被铁质的刑具禁锢在半空，紧绷的锁链拉扯着她的双臂，使她无法逃避，悬在半空的腰身无法躺平，也无法挺直。

这个姿势很考验腰力，Elsa无力地昂着头，双腿间那个淫靡的器官正在被Anna吮吸啃咬着。

每当粗糙的舌尖或是牙齿磕碰在兴奋挺立的阴蒂上时，如潮水般的快感就从那一点漫延，洗刷着她的神经。

Anna的动作很粗暴，她用双手拉开她紧闭的双腿，再强硬的用膝盖抵住任何反抗的道路，十指深陷进她大腿内侧的柔嫩皮肤里。

这里的皮肤很娇嫩，连轻轻刮擦都会泛起淡淡的粉红，在Anna粗暴的对待下已经隐隐作痛。

刺痛感和快感交织着，Elsa分不清这种失重感是因为奇妙的快感，还是因为吊在半空的双手因为供血不足而逐渐失去知觉。

她的全身似乎只剩下了那个被Anna吮吸着的器官，在狭小的空间里，唇舌交织产生的水声格外明显。Anna稍退了些许，她兴奋地喘着气，将热气吐息在Elsa腿间挺立的果核。

Elsa的身体随着她的动作又剧烈颤抖了一下，她的牙齿咬的紧紧的，不让一丝呻吟逃进空气里。

Anna伸出手，将两根手指送进了温热的甬道内。她好奇地探索着成熟的女性身体，Elsa惊慌的呻吟声从唇缝间出逃。

Anna能感受到她的手指被潮湿又温热的甬道挤压着，Elsa的身体向上抬起，她的小腹因为紧张和兴奋绷紧，水渍顺着Anna的指尖向下延伸，汇聚到手腕处滴落。

Anna尝试着抽送手指，Elsa的吸气声立马变得兴奋起来，她难耐的扭动身体，没有被束缚的双腿拼命向内挤压，似乎想要留住这种快感。

她的身体极度兴奋，可Elsa的理智还知道她应当拒绝这种快感，她挣扎着想要躲开。

可不知道触碰到了Anna哪根神经，她强硬地掰开Elsa尝试着合拢的双腿，又猛的将手指送了进去。

未经人事的身体哪里抵御得了三根手指的戳刺，Anna抽送着手腕，照着Elsa体内的一处凸起顶撞着。

Elsa似乎很喜欢这里被照顾，她的声音变得断断续续，缺失的片段被主人隐忍地吞进了喉咙。

浑身都像是烧起来了，Elsa能感觉到身体变得滚烫，她失神地望着石砖堆砌的屋顶，热浪一波接一波烫得她心口发烫。

她像是干涸河床里跳动的一尾鱼。快感不断积累，沉闷的堵在胸口，Elsa绷紧了身体，她能感受到她距离快乐的巅峰只有一线之隔。

Elsa挺直了腰身想去碰触那一点，可就在这个时候，那带给她快乐的手指抽离了她的身体。

理智被情欲蒙上了薄纱，Anna抽离了手指，她还规矩的盘着头发，穿着女王的常服，她的手指上满是Elsa情动时留下的液体。

Elsa喘着粗气，她的眼角被最高超的画师点染了几抹绯红，透过晶莹的液体将欲望毫不掩盖的表露出来。

欲望伴随着空虚，几乎将她吞吃殆尽。她的身体无力地躺在床上，Elsa夹紧双腿，拼命想要挽留流逝的快感，可她一点一点从顶端被推落，滚烫的身体渐渐降温，回归到平常的温度。

平常清冷的声音因为动情变得沙哑，Elsa半睁着眼睛，眼睁睁地看着Anna打开门走了出去，连头都没有回。

可她的身体还是没有满足，Elsa颤抖着睫毛，呜咽着小心冻碎铁制的手套，连揉手腕的功夫都没有，就颤抖着将冰凉的手指送进高热的两片软肉中。

她侧身躺在床上，上半身的衣物还规整地穿着，下半身的裙子已经被Anna撕碎了。Elsa弓着身子，抽送着手腕，她粗暴的对待自己的身体，正如她在房间的十三年里所做的那样。

不行…不行……无论她怎么努力，怎么改变姿势，以怎样的力度进行戳刺，都不能像Anna那样那么直接的勾引出她的欲望。

Elsa突然想到她之前无数次做的那样，在她的房间里，浑身赤裸地靠在门上，在Anna来敲门的时候，用身体的每一寸紧贴门板，连细微的木块的抖动都能带给她莫大的快感。

她就这样，靠在门板上，听着她妹妹稚嫩的嗓音自渎。就像此时，她扯开了紧紧包裹着身体的布料，颤抖着用还沾染她体液的指尖触碰着早已挺立的乳尖。

Anna…她粗暴的动作只能带来刺痛，Elsa绝望地咬紧下唇，她的浑身都细微的颤抖起来，刺痛中也有零星的快感。

可这远远不能让她满足。如果是Anna，Anna只需要掰开她的腿，就足以让腿间就一片湿润。

她的身体诚实的暴露出她的欲望，她对Anna的欲望。Elsa最终还是放下了手，她失神地躺在并不柔软的床榻上，乳尖暴露在带着凉意的空气了，稍稍瑟缩着，她的乳肉上是清晰的五指的红印。两腿间的黏腻已经降温变冷，黏着在皮肤上。

她的手腕无比酸痛，进入自己的身体极其考验体力，她实在没有力气继续下去了，尽管她还没有登上顶峰。

Elsa扯过被Anna和她自己撕开的衣物盖在身上。地牢的床上并没有被子或毛毯，Elsa很清楚残破的布料和白皙带着红印的皮肤加在一起，会产生难以言喻的变化。

它会最大化的激发一个人的破坏欲和占有欲。

一个人，特别是那个人。

Elsa一边在心底鄙夷自己，身为长姐竟然肖像和算计她的妹妹，一边又期待着Anna快些再来到这间狭小的地牢。她嗅着空气中甜腻的腥味，在这莫名令她安心的味道里沉沉睡去。

Elsa从回忆里抽出身，门锁扣动的细微响声在她听来如同天籁，她望向那扇门，Anna正从门后走进来，她的头上还带着女王的皇冠，端庄地步入这间牢房。

仅仅是看到Anna，她的腿间就已经一片黏腻，Elsa羞怯地低下头，她的眼眸像是浸透水雾，放任欲望在最底部点燃。

Anna或许是认为她姐姐并不想看到她，她解开了披肩，任由顺滑的布料垂落在地上，丝绸编制的手套包裹着她的手指，Anna撇过脑袋，慢条斯理地按下了高处的一个开关。

那束缚着Elsa的锁链缓慢收紧，Elsa的身体被拉扯着，她的腰背随着高抬的双臂绷直，布料刮擦着她的乳尖，迫使已经兴奋的小家伙挺立起来。

Anna蹲在她的身前，她的手拎起了被液体浸湿的布料，又缓慢地移开它。Elsa不安地夹紧双腿，即使Anna已经或温柔或强硬地进入她许多次，可她仍不适应被Anna充满欲望的目光直接看着最私密的地方。

因为只是目光，她就整个人都快要兴奋的烧起来了。Elsa克制地咬着下唇，她的目光已经迷离涣散，Anna的手点在她的耻骨上，又划过小腹一路向上，在乳尖撑出的布料上格外停留了一段时间，再沿着下颌角的弧线游走，最后停留在Elsa的脸上。

只是被她的手指触碰，就像是那微凉的手指在所及之处都遗落火种，随着她的吻落下，点燃了一路的火苗。

一个吻通常是一场情事的开始，Elsa挣扎着侧开脸，导致Anna的吻落在她的侧颈。

她一向知道怎样让Anna生气，这样她的妹妹就有阴沉着脸，像一个真正的君王那样，强硬地进入她。

Elsa实在羞于向Anna提起自己的喜好，她喜欢被粗暴的对待，夹杂着痛苦的快感更能提醒她，她正在被人占有。

她发自内心的不安感只能通过被伤害来填补，Elsa自嘲似的笑着，Anna果然如她所想那样，她的脸上闪过一丝犹豫和挣扎，接着立马被阴云取代。

女王的加冕服被扯开，Anna捏住一端，伴随着布条撕拉的声音，Elsa最后的遮掩也变成一堆破布条躺在地上。

她白嫩的如同奶油般可口的皮肤上来残留着上一次欢爱的印迹，锁骨上的咬痕还没有消退。

Anna似乎很满意，她的目光审视地扫过Elsa的肩膀，上面还有清晰可见的吻痕，锁骨上的咬痕是上次留下的。

乳肉上的指印现在还没有消？那她下次应当轻柔一些，毕竟Elsa的身体无论是看上去还是摸起来都脆弱的如同雪花。

她喜欢留下这些印迹，就好像Elsa被她标记了一样。就好像她的姐姐再也不会合上大门，将她拒之门外。

而是会永远、永远陪伴在她身旁一样。Anna的目光落在那副铁制手套上，顺着延伸的锁链一直望到满墙的刑具。

即使让Elsa变成被剪断羽翼的天鹅，她也在所不惜，只要她别在合上那扇门。

她姐姐似乎还在抗拒和她欢爱，Anna捏着下巴想，即使这具身体已经湿的一塌糊涂。Elsa的身体在她的刻意为之下被调教的格外敏感，当然，只对于她。

Anna已经记不清在她囚禁Elsa的这段时间里有多少次在Elsa临近高潮时拔出手指，任由她呜咽着用渴望恳求的目光看她。

欲速则不达，Anna伏下身，在Elsa香甜可口的肌肤上又留下新的吻痕和齿印。她能在Elsa的目光中看到渴望，Elsa在渴望她，这一事实让她非常满足。

当她许多次在牢房外透过狭小的缝隙看着Elsa用颤抖着手指伸入自己的身体，最终又失望地无力趴倒在床上时，天知道她多想进去扯开她的双腿，狠狠进入占有她。

Elsa总会明白的，Anna想，没有人能替代她的位置，即使是Elsa自己也不行。

她很有耐心地吻上挺立的乳尖，就听到她在办公时一直在怀念的压抑着的呻吟声响了起来，Elsa颤抖了一下，那深粉色的乳尖就在Anna的舌尖跳动，Elsa身上的冷香混合空气中弥漫着的甜腻香气一起进入了Anna的鼻腔里。

这种淫靡的味道天生就能起到催情的作用。Anna将头埋在Elsa的胸前，尽情的在她跳动着的双乳上留下属于Anna的标记。

她的双手已经向下探去，手指翻开不断向外吐出汁液的溪谷又松开手任由它合拢。Elsa的身体在渴望她，刻意修剪整齐的指尖在靠近软肉的时候就收到邀请。

它贪婪地吞吃着细长的手指，先是浸出果汁将她打湿，再用温热的肉壁紧紧包裹着这位不速之客，开合着的小嘴吮吸着指尖和手指上的每个褶皱。

Elsa的腿间已经是一片湿滑，Anna猜想可能在她进来之前Elsa就已经情动。那么她是想到了什么呢？答案显而易见，Anna的心脏几乎落了半拍，她强硬地吻上Elsa的唇。

说是吻，这更像是一场单方面的掠夺，她夺取Elsa口腔中的甜味和空气，惹得她姐姐只能小声呜咽着躲避，Elsa无力地靠在床上，Anna还贴心的在她的腰下面垫了抱枕，防止她的腰因为太过兴奋而劳累过度。

Elsa在大口呼吸着空气，趁着这个节骨点，Anna的手指破开层层叠叠的软肉进入了Elsa的体内，欢愉的尖叫一瞬间从她姐姐的嘴里蹦出来，Anna甚至看到了晶莹的生理泪水。

一下进三根手指还是太多了，Anna苦恼地暂停了手上的动作，她暂时还不想抽出手指来，它们在汁液的润滑下交汇在一起。等到Elsa缓和了一点，有力气抽着气，小声的哀求她的时候，Anna才放心的抽送着手指。

“Anna…啊啊…Anna……”在这场情事中Elsa终于开了口，她用细细的如同小猫似的声音叫着Anna的名字，她的眉头还是皱着的，眼中满是无助。“Anna……”

Anna显然很受用，她听着Elsa喊她的名字，尾音在一次又一次的顶撞下娇媚的上扬，断断续续，被体内的快感冲击的连一句完整的话都说不出来。

“我在呢…姐姐……”Anna抽送手指的频率加快了，朝着Elsa喜欢的那点进犯，它们挤开包裹着的软肉，顶在最柔软的那一点上，在Elsa欢喜的呻吟出声时又退出去，周而复始。

Anna本以为Elsa会说些“我是你姐姐”或者“我们不可以”之类的话，毕竟在Elsa之前与她的情事里她每次都用这种方法惹她变本加厉。“姐姐”这个身份对Elsa而言是枷锁，对Anna而言反倒是天然的催情药剂 。

这禁忌下的情事更能令她兴奋。可这次Elsa没有，她只是咬住了牙齿，在快感攀登之际收不了似的眯着眼，怯生生地用被顶撞的颤抖的声音告诉她:“Anna…喜欢…喜欢……”

Anna的动作顿住了，她不可思议地抬起身子看被她束缚住的Elsa，后者大抵是以为她又要像之前无数次那样在高潮来临之际停止，伴随着铁链被冰霜凝固又破碎的声音，Elsa的双手搂上了她的肩膀。

“别停…Anna…喜欢…给我……”带着哭腔的软绵绵的声音在耳边响起，Anna粗重的喘息声响起，她用膝盖抵住了Elsa的双腿，而她的姐姐顺从地将腿伸的更开了一些。

惹人遐想的呻吟和喘息尽数被她耳朵听去，Anna粗暴的并拢了手指，在四指抵在洞口的时候，Elsa察觉到了不对劲，她一边渴望这份疼痛一边慌乱的摇着头向后，“不…太多了…Anna……”

四根手指挤进甬道确实带来了些许疼痛，Anna能听到Elsa的抽气声，她拼命压抑着喉咙里的呻吟，取而代之的是小声的哼唧。幸好润滑已经足够，Anna不确定这会不会伤到Elsa，她尝试着动了动，Elsa哆嗦着搂紧了她的脖颈。

“疼…Anna…动…啊动一动……”接到了姐姐的命令，Anna先是小心的戳刺，Elsa的身体还在贪婪的吞吃她的手指，流出的汁液将她整个手掌都打湿了。等Elsa不在因为疼痛而颤抖的时候，她终于放下心来，用力的将指尖挤进最深处。

“唔！”Elsa的喉咙里溢出一声闷哼，她快要高兴的流出泪来，身体终于得到了满足，她四肢的力气似乎在一瞬间被抽空了，轻飘飘的躺在Anna的怀抱里，像是躺在云朵编织的梦境里。

Anna看了看散落在一旁的毛毯和破碎的衣物，她刚准备起身去给Elsa拿些衣服来，Elsa就像察觉到她的意图一样紧了紧手臂。

“对不起…Anna…能不能……”Elsa把头埋在她肩膀上，Anna还穿着女王的常服，“能不能…再抱我一会儿？”

不掺杂任何情欲，只是单纯的拥抱。Anna眨眨眼睛，伸手将Elsa搂进怀里，她的手在Elsa光洁的裸背上轻轻抚摸着，感受到怀中人的颤抖，Anna才后知后觉的想起了一件事。

如果你想圈养天鹅，除了剪坏她的羽翼使她无法起飞，倒不如为她修建一所漂亮的小池塘，让她安心囚禁在温暖的池塘里。

正如她姐姐，Anna这才发现她缺乏安全感的姐姐喜欢的是拥抱，只需要些许温暖，她就会为她停下脚步，接着安心停留在她身边。

她打量着这间牢房，昏暗狭小，即使有了壁炉也还是阴冷，再加上那满墙的刑具……Anna将一个吻落在Elsa的额头上，想着或许她该给Elsa换一个地方了。

比如女王的寝宫就不错。


End file.
